


La Mantra Mori/Cirice

by evildad



Series: Tales of Lady Emeritus [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Corpses, F/M, Yandere, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildad/pseuds/evildad
Summary: Modern Day- Lady Emeritus performs for her brothers and for Copia.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tales of Lady Emeritus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611613
Kudos: 2





	La Mantra Mori/Cirice

“We focus on your death,  
We focus on your death,  
You share not the blood of ours, ours, ours,  
Thus we focus on your death~”

The song was intoxicating to her. A brilliant mantra, reminding him that he was nothing more than blood to them.  
Besides, it was he who had her brothers killed. Imperator was already dead, and Nihil soon followed her.

“We focus on your death,  
We focus on your death,  
You share not the blood of ours, ours, ours,  
Thus we focus on your death~”

Copia shook in his seat. The corpses of his superiors surrounded him, a cruel reminder of his sins.  
She had demanded that the bodies of her brothers be brought up so she could “perform” for them. She had taken place of Papa already, now she took Copia’s place as frontman of the GHOST project.

“We focus on your death,  
We focus on your death,  
You share not the blood of ours, ours, ours,  
Thus we focus on your death~”

The song ended and the next one picked up. It played and she sang, the ghouls also extremely nervous at the sight of their dead masters.

“Can’t you see that you’re lost?”

She picked up Copia’s hand.

“Can’t you see that you’re lost without me?”

She grinned, her white eye searching his soul.  
Copia gulped and tried to keep himself from shivering. He was scared, more scared than he had ever been.

“Can’t you?” She frowned, the song stopping as she stopped singing.  
Copia took a deep breath before whispering his response. “Yes.”  
“Good.” She stood back up and the song started again.


End file.
